inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fideo Ardena
Fidio Aldena (フィディオ・アルデナ, dub: Pablo) is a forward and the stand-in captain of Orpheus (Italy's national team). He is nicknamed The White Meteor due to his incredible speed, which is first seen when he is chasing after a truck with Endou that his ball had fallen into. Appearance He has short brown hair and blue eyes,and has an average height, a lot of girls say that he is so handsome. Until now was all ways seen in Orpheus official uniform. Personality He is one of the most friendly guys, is a very polite person too, and is an incredibly nice and kind. So, al ways seem to want to help people and hates to take adventage of the help they provide. He believes in soccer and his team very much also and he doesn't give up easily just like Endou. He is one of the unique persons who calls Endou by his first name, apart from Fuyuka and Roccoco. Fidio loves soccer and aparently never gets tired of playing, a reason of this is that remind his father when he play soccer. Plot Overview Fidio debuted in the anime in Episode 68 (the very first episode of the 3rd season where almost all captains in the FFI are shown). He made another appearance when Inazuma Japan passed Italy's Area in Liocott Island and saw Fidio along with his team Orpheus practicing. Later that night Fidio also met Endou Mamoru for the first time. In episode 91 Kageyama Reiji became the coach of Orpheus and also tried to fire Fidio and his team mates in order to make Team K the national team of Italy, They later decided to have a representative match Between Orpheus and Team K, the winner will be Italy's national team. The day before the match 8 members of Orpheus got injured because of Kageyama who planed the whole thing in order to guarantee Team K's victory. Luckily thanks to Endou , Kidou , Sakuma and Fudou Orpheus won and gets to keep the position as Italy's representative. After that Kageyama continues to be Orpheus' coach, Fidio later got rather curious why did Kageyama hate soccer but he still knows so much about it. And he later discover Kageyama's past thanks to Hidetoshi Nakata and decided to trust him. Thanks to this Fidio along with Orpheus was able to master Catenaccio Counter and ties with Inazuma Japan in their match which guaranteed Orpheus' position in the FFI Finals. He is next seen with Mark, Teres, Dylan and Edgar at Inazuma Japan's area to practice with them, only to be interrupted by the Messengers of the Sky and Hell Army Z who took Rika and Haruna respectively. He along with Edgar followed Endou's half of the team to rescue Rika from Heaven's Garden, in which they are successful in. The next time he was seen was when his team was playing against Little Gigant, but lost without a single goal, but Endou came to cheer them up, though he was still sad even though Endou tried to cheer him up. Afterwards along with his teammates, he was shown to have made his Odin Sword evolve to remastered and finally to the final stage, True. In the movie, he is to join and help the Raimon Team along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fubuki, Hiroto and Kanon. Hissatsu *'SH Odin Sword '(オーディンソード) *'OF Hitori One-Two' (ひとりワンツー) (Game Only) *'SH Divine Arrow' (ディバインアロー) (Game Only) *'SK Ikemen UP!' (イケメンUP!) (Game Only) *Odin Fire G2 with gouenji,hiroto and toramaru. *cattenancio counter Trivia *His seiyuu, Shimono Hiro, also voices Handa Shinichi. *In the Dub version his name is Paulo/Pablo. *Aparently his father died and his mother too referring that he knows how Kageyama felt. Category:Captains Category:Orpheus Category:Forwards Category:Characters Category:Raimon